Wednesday Ryan
Name: Wednesday Ryan Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High Hobbies and Interests: Boxing, ice skating, painting, body piercing, tattoos Appearance:'' ''Wednesday is a slender, but not stick-like girl of 5'9. Her body is fit, and her muscles are toned, but not to the chiseled state. If you saw her walking down a hall, you'd probably think, 'She's kinda tall, but I could take her. She has platinum blond hair, and gray eyes. The hair is dyed platinum, but her natural hair color is a sandy blond, so her pale skin helps her not to look too unnatural. Wednesday's slim, angular face has the following piercings: Nose - left nostril, and she wears a tiny silver stud; Eyebrow - Right side, small barbell; Lip - Labret, small curved barbell. She has three lobe piercings in each ear, and one upper ear piercing on the left ear. Her face is usually adorned with simple one stroke black liquid eye liner, mascara, and silvery shadow. Biography: '''Wednesday was born and raised in Portland, Oregon among the weirdos there, brought up to be open minded, unique and to hold to her convictions. She enjoyed the freedom of being openly Bi-sexual, ice skating in her free time, looking however she felt like, and mouthing off to anyone and everyone. Being a cheerleader didn't make a difference in one's status at her school, and there were no most popular people. Unfortunately, when she turned 14, her family moved. The new town was...Not so open minded. At school, she was harassed and beat up. People tore out her piercings, grouped around her after school and taunted her, threw food at her during lunch. On top of that, her very best friend, Lani, stopped talking to her completely about three months after she moved, sticking Wednesday into an even more solitary life. Wednesday tried to visit Lani, but upon arriving in Portland again, she spotted her former best friend...with her former boyfriend. She didn't even stay long enough to make her presence known. Just turned around and left, feeling as if the world was crashing down on her. At school, the constant teasing and harassment continued until finally, she started to take classes on how to defend herself and fight back. She spent hours a day working, training, trying to become someone that people didn't want to mess with. Filling the void left where friends were supposed to be with raw violence. She learned to control her emotions better by beating on lifeless bags, and she learned to show her anger when against actual people. Life was..stagnant, but manageable. Gradually, she began to take on the people at school, going head to head with her greatest tormentors, and letting them have it for all she was worth. The interesting thing was, she never got in trouble for it because none of the big strong men wanted to admit that they'd been beat up by her. Appearance can be a lovely thing. One boy, Liam - he's a strange one - tended to stay away from the general crowd, so he was the first friend she made. It's an odd friendship, one where they generally don't speak, but it works. It's nice having someone to share space with at the very least. Secretly, she harbors a crush on him though.. Finally, in her senior year, she has dug herself a little nitch of acceptance through fighting back and just plain sticking it out. The people around her these days tend to ignore her, grudgingly put up with her, and a select few are her friends. She still attended boxing classes until the day before the senior class trip. Her outlook on the whole thing is simple: Why spare the people that gave me hell? '''Advantages: She knows how to box, which makes her agile and fast. She can dodge things if she sees them coming, and she hits well. She also packs a mean kick because of her ice skating. She's pretty good at lying, but sometimes her eyes give her away. Her slender body gives her an advantage against opponents who would underestimate her strength. Disadvantages: If she doesn't see it coming, it'll probably get her, but she only needs minimal time to react. She's not skilled with weapons, knowing only that with a gun, in theory, you should aim it at the other person, and a knife's sharp side, likewise, goes into the other person. Beyond that, she's lost. She also has a difficult time being nice to people, and her sharp tongue gets her into trouble. Designated Number: Female Student No. 41 The above biography is as written by Teague. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Katana Conclusions: Looks like this one's had a tough ride in her life, and hopefully that'll make for some great television. Who knows, the last girl we had named Wednesday had a lesbian love affair with her best friend, and then died quietly - let's hope this one goes out with more of a BANG! *laughs* Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: '''Collar detonation '''Collected Weapons: '''Katana (issued weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: The only thing heard of Wednesday from the start of the game was the detonation of her collar by Danya to punish SADD for breaking cameras. Post-Game Evaluation: *yawn* Another useless and unimpressive contestant, though maybe now SADD will think twice before vandalizing our property. Those cameras are expensive, you know? Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Wednesday, in chronological order. V3 *The Fifth Announcement Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Wednesday Ryan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! greatest sotf character, bar none - Yugikun Category:V3 Students